The End of Ambition
Synopsis Rikuo's attack slices through Tamazuki, severing his arm and sending Maō's Hammer hurtling to the ground. The power Tamazuki had gathered by slaughtering his Hyakki Yakō bursts from his body, and, believing this is due to his having dropped the sword, reaches for it. Yosuzume picks it up before his hand touches it, and he shouts at her to return it to him. She, however, takes flight with the sword in tow and the rest of Tamazuki's power escapes him. He collapses to the ground, trying to figure out how he could have lost when his power far outweighed his opponent's. Rikuo states that Tamazuki betrayed the yōkai who had admired him and made up his Hyakki Yakō, and that was the reason for his defeat. Still in a state of shock, Tamazuki reiterates how useless his subordinates were, claiming he could create a whole new world if Rikuo joins him. Shōei appears looming over the fallen Tamazuki, declaring that he intends to honor the agreement made with Rikuo and prepares to deliver the finishing blow. As he brings down his sword, however, it is blocked by Nurarihyon's blade and the latter breathes a sigh of relief that he arrived in time. Shōei demands that Nurarihyon let him exact vengeance for his father's death, but all eyes are drawn to the appearance of an elderly man in a business suit approaching Tamazuki. With a flutter of leaves, the man reverts to his true form and Inugamigyōbu Danuki bows down to beg for his son's life. The decision is left to Rikuo, now fully in human form, and he agrees to let Tamazuki go on one condition. Later, at the Nura House, Hitotsume Nyūdō shouts his disbelief into a cellphone at Rikuo's decision. Around him, other clan heads making up the anti-Rikuo faction mumble amongst themselves while Zen walks past, voicing his approval of Rikuo having defeated the Shikoku forces. While Hitotsume continues grumbling into the phone, Mitsume Yazura's inner musings reveal that he was responsible for giving Maō's Hammer to Tamazuki. He steps from the room, where Yosuzume waits with the sword in hand, and she addresses him as "Sanmoto Gorōzaemon." He thanks her for her hard work before pulling off the skin-like mask he had been wearing in the likeness of Mitsume Yazura's face. Elsewhere in the house, Rikuo's aides are adamant that he stay home and recover from his injuries while Rikuo himself is just as adamant that he attend school instead. He is forcefully convinced to stay home by Zen and Yuki Onna while in the doorway, Mokugyo Daruma and Karasu Tengu muse over the technique Rikuo had used, wondering if there are still secrets to his blood that they are unaware of. At the same time, in an Ukiyoe Middle School classroom, Kiyotsugu is devastated over not having seen a single yōkai despite the large number of sightings the previous night. The other members of the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad chide him, but he cheers up quickly. The group wonders why Rikuo, Tsurara and Yura are all absent. A few weeks later, in Shikoku, Tamazuki stands atop a hillside marked with three gravestones. He recalls Rikuo's one condition: that he hold a memorial for the subordinates he slaughtered during the battle. As he gets up to leave, a stray dog appears and starts following him. Reminded of Inugami, Tamazuki asks if the animal intends to follow him, and then states he won't be spoiling it. Category:Chapters